A tu servicio
by BelMatsuno
Summary: Cuando encuentras a tu hermano más pequeño en un Café Maid no hay mucho que puedas hacer... ¿o quizás sí? [KaraTodo] #KaraTodoDay2018 #Zaimokumatsu2018


Todavía no entendía bien por qué Choromatsu lo había mandado a conocer el nuevo _Café_ _Maid_ de la ciudad. Sabía bien que ese mismo día era uno de los mejores conciertos de Nyaa-chaan pero... el café no iba a cerrar en una semana, ¿o sí?

 _"No lo entiendes, Karamatsu-niisan ¡El 26 es la inauguración! ¡La inauguración! ¡¿Sabes lo bellas que son las inauguraciones?! ¡Las maids cortan la cinta roja antes de abrir el café y puedes verlas agacharse! Quiero que tomes muchas fotografías, ¡muchas! Te prestaré mi cámara vieja, yo llevaré la nueva al concierto de Nyaa-chan"_

Karamatsu sacó la cámara del bolso que le había dado su hermano para admirarla. Ahora que lo pensaba, no sabía cómo funcionaba y no había querido preguntarle al menor porque no quería que dejara de pensar que era genial.

"Creo que es un buen momento para probarla ahora" Pensó, notando que no había mucha gente en la calle. Buscó un buen objeto para fotografiar y capturó varias fotografías de un árbol bastante alto que tenía a unos metros. Las primeras salieron borrosas, pero después logró entender como manejar el enfoque y consiguió buenas tomas. Sonrió orgulloso.

Don't worry, Choromatsu. Tu buen hermano mayor se encargará de fotografiar todo momento de la inauguración del ca... ¡¿Ehh?!—exclamó alarmado cuando vio la hora en su reloj de muñeca.

Se le había hecho tarde.

 _"Shit, shit, shit!"_

Maldiciendo, tanto por dentro como por fuera, empezó a correr, basándose en la dirección anotada en un papel que le había dado el tercer hermano. Pero con tanto apuro, con tanta ansiedad y con tantos nervios por no llegar a cumplir a tiempo, había leído un 6 y no un 9 como era, por lo que tuve que volver a correr cuando había pensado que ya había llegado a destino.

Finalmente, llegó.

Pero ya habían inaugurado el café.

Sintió como un aura sombría y depresiva lo rodeaba, haciéndole bajar la cabeza y los hombros.

 _"Le fallé a mi brother"_ se dijo, suspirando y decidiendo emprender el camino de regreso al no tener ganas de hacer nada. Ya se había volteado cuando la voz de una chica llamó su atención.

—¡E-Espere, por favor!—Fue tal el ruego que sintió en su pedido, que Karamatsu volteó. _(además, él no podía ignorar a una Karamatsu girl)_ y sus mejillas no tardaron en teñirse de carmín cuando la vio.

Era una de las chicas más bonitas que había visto en su vida, con el cabello castaño claro y los ojos miel, además de dos trenzas preciosas que lucía en su cabello. Estaba vestida con un traje de sirvienta color rosa oscuro, junto al delantal con volados blancos. Medias blancas hasta la rodilla y unos lindos zapatos de charol color negros.

—A-Ah... ¿qué...?—preguntó bastante ido al ver tal belleza. La chica sonrió, aprovechó su vacilación para tomarlo del brazo y arrastrarlo disimuladamente al café. Todoko era muy buena cazando clientes, después de todo.

—¡Por aquí!—exclamó, llevándolo directo hacia el interior del café—Podrá disfrutar de un muy buen servicio y hospitalidad, amo—prometió y en cuanto logró que un pie de Karamatsu pisara el lugar, desapareció como por arte de magia.

Karamatsu ni siquiera se dio cuenta de eso, cautivado por toda la ambientación acogedora del café. Había chicas lindas por todas partes y cosas deliciosas por montón. Las mesas tenían manteles y un florero, las paredes un tapizado muy bonito y el piso estaba reluciente. Realmente se habían esforzado mucho en la presentación.

En ese momento quiso sacar su cámara para fotografiar todo eso, pero su mano ni siquiera llegó a rozarla cuando una maid se le puso delante y se inclinó ante él.

¡Bienvenido, amo!—Y por más que hubiera afinado y aniñado lo más posible su voz, era inconfundible. Lo mismo con sus delgadas y lampiñas piernas, que a pesar de las medias hasta la rodilla podía ver a la perfección.

 _Totty._

Karamatsu tuvo que pestañear cinco, seis y hasta siete veces para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando ni que tampoco estaba ante alguna falsa y extraña ilusión.

Pero no, no lo estaba. Y eso mismo fue lo que pudo confirmar cuando Todomatsu se enderezó en su lugar para poder ver los ojos de su _amo._ Cuando se encontró con la mirada azul hubo un momento de pausa, luego un cortocircuito mental y por último un sonrojo extremo en su rostro.

¡¿Qué mierda hacia Karamatsu ahí?!

Claro que sabía que se arriesgaba a que Choromatsu apareciera en el café ya que era un otaku de pacotilla **,** pero estaba seguro de que ese día era el concierto de Nyaa-chan y que el tercer hermano debería de estar ahí.

Estaba convencido de que no tendría molestias en su maldito primer día de trabajo y ahora se le aparecía su segundo hermano mayor con sus ropas dolorosas. Pero eso no era lo peor.

Lo peor era que él estaba vestido de Maid, de una Maid rosa y coqueta y aunque Karamatsu ya lo hubiese visto travestido de Todomi, esto era algo muy diferente.

Porque tenía que estar _a su servicio._

Y luego vio la cámara de fotos que llevaba y su cara se terminó de desfigurar.

Karamatsu notó que el menor parecía haberse quedado en shock, que se veía nervioso y que estaba evitando verlo a los ojos. La escena no tardó en llamar la atención de los demás clientes que, atraídos por el momentáneo silencio, voltearon sus cabezas hacia la entrada.

Los murmullos no tardaron en aparecer y Karamatsu no se quedó atrás en percatarse de que un par de maids se quedaban viendo a su hermano. Reconoció a las chicas del Sutabaa en sus uniformes también a unos metros, cerca de unas mesas haciendo su trabajo, pero pendientes de Todomatsu con una cara de preocupación. Otras, por el contrario, ya habían fruncido el ceño y parecían juzgar la presencia del menor allí.

Karamatsu estaba seguro de que eso se debía al verdadero sexo de Totty, pero varias veces él le había demostrado que no importaba lo que tuviera entre sus piernas, que podía vestir como una chica sin problemas, que podía sentirse _bonita_ sin temor a ser juzgado porque al fin y al cabo no hacía daño a nadie, además de que los otros cinco hermanos mayores que tenía tampoco eran muy convencionales.

Pero podía apostar todo a que esas chicas que lo estaban viendo con malos ojos en su primer error (porque estaba convencido de que Todomatsu no había fallado antes, basándose en la naturalidad y fluidez con la que lo recibió) se oponían a la idea de un chico en el café.

 _Por esto mismo._

Karamatsu se dio cuenta entonces que estaba en él el destino de su hermanito: o dejaba que siguiera avergonzado e inseguro, sin saber como proseguir... o trataba de hacerlo reaccionar dándose como un cliente satisfecho en demasía.

Obviamente, su gigante corazón optó por la segunda opción.

Hizo una pequeña reverencia, no mucha para que Todomatsu no quedara mal y se llevó una mano al corazón, en señal de que se entregaba.

—Quedo a su completo servicio, my lady—dijo, logrando que la piel del menor hirviera mucho más aún. Karamatsu notó que seguía sin reaccionar y levantó apenas la cabeza—. No quiero que me señale como un impertinente, pero los demás clientes nos están mirando. Estaré conforme con cualquier mesa que escoja para mí—susurró, guiñándole un ojo junto a una pequeña sonrisa cómplice y eso fue lo que hizo al contrario volver a la realidad.

Todomatsu carraspeó con la garganta y se puso firme en sus zapatos de pequeño tacón rosa oscuro. Se alisó la falda y se volteó con la mayor delicadeza que pudo. Los ojos de Karamatsu no pudieron evitar recorrer su silueta con toda la rapidez posible.

—Por aquí. Sígame, amo.

Sorprendentemente, Todomatsu escogió para él una mesa cerca de una ventana que daba a la calle, en vez de ponerlo en el pasillo de los baños como había sucedido esa vez en el Sutabaa. Vio como le separaba la silla para que se sentara e iba a negarse, ya que no era necesario, pero fue víctima de una mirada filosa que no dejaba lugar a un 'no'.

Bueno, incluso vestido de maid, Totty podía ser muy aterrador.

Tomó asiento y antes de poder terminar de acomodarse, el menor ya le había dejado la carta entre los brazos. Notó que la había dejado caer, casi como si la hubiese tirado sin interés y entonces torció los labios. Buscó su mirada, y aunque no la halló, porque era obvio que Todomatsu estaba sufriendo con todo eso, suspiró.

—Totty... solo trátame como un cliente normal. Estás esforzándote en este trabajo, ¿no? Te apoyo, eres my little brother, pero si me tratas diferente a los demás clientes, tendrás problemas—aconsejó, esperando que se suavizara con él. Afortunadamente, Todomatsu pareció tomar consciencia de que varios ojos estaban sobre él y respiró profundo.

—Está bien. Te lo encargo, Karamatsu-niisan—susurró lo más bajo posible, inclinándose apenas hacia él de forma imperceptible. El segundo hermano sintió como su cara se calentaba ligeramente ante esa visión, pero pronto recuperó la compostura. Todomatsu volvió a ponerse firme y por primera vez le dirigió la mirada como correspondía en ese lugar—. ¿Qué desea ordenar, amo?

Los ojos de Todomatsu eran demasiado grandes, expresivos y rosados. Unas largas y negras pestañas los adornaban, haciendo resaltar su brillo natural que dejaba pasmado a más de uno.

Como a él, en este caso.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba dejando pasar demasiado tiempo, se forzó a reaccionar y contestarle por fin.

—J-Just... un café y una porción de pastel—pidió, sonriéndole con más sinceridad. Todomatsu le devolvió la sonrisa y él se sintió morir.

—¿De qué tipo, amo?—Su voz era tenue, amena y relajante. También logró percatarse de que ya no tenía los hombros tan tensos.

—El más dulce que encuentres. El que tú quieras darme. Yo seré feliz con el que escojas, my lady.

Todomatsu maldijo por dentro el haberse sonrojado, pero asintió con la cabeza y tomando la carta, se dirigió a la cocina para dar la orden.

Karamatsu mantuvo sus ojos fijos en él hasta que lo perdió de vista una vez entró a la cocina. Decidió aprovechar el tiempo de la espera en analizar a todos los clientes presentes. Conocía historias -más de una vez había leído algún manga de Choromatsu con esa temática- y sabía que varios podían querer pasarse de listos.

El café había abierto hace poco, así que esperaba que no hubiera habido ningún incidente de ese tipo. No solo con su hermano, sino que con ninguna de las chicas.

Estaba pensando en eso con tanta concentración que no se dio cuenta de que Aida y Sacchi se le habían acercado. Aida vestía con un traje de maid verde menta mientras que a Sacchi se le había dado por el celeste claro.

—Disculpa, tú eres Karamatsu-kun, ¿verdad?—preguntó Aida, logrando que Karamatsu casi se derritiera al darse cuenta de que una chica bonita recordaba su nombre. Pero no pudo hacerle mucho caso a eso, ya que pronto ella agregó: —Queremos pedirte que por favor apoyes a Totty en esto. Sé que son hermanos y en vista de lo que pasó la última vez en el Sutabaa, nosotras...

—No queremos ser impertinentes—La cortó Sacchi, poniendo una mano en la mesa para acercarse más y que viera su expresión llena de firmeza. A diferencia de Aida ella no se iba con rodeos—. Pero este trabajo es realmente importante para Todomatsu y no queremos que uno de sus hermanos lo arruine por ser un envidioso. Así que, si veo que estás pasándote de listo con To...

—Yo jamás haría algo para lastimar a mi brother—declaró con seguridad, logrando que Sacchi volviera a su lugar. Parecía que había conseguido calmarla en su postura, por lo que continuó lo más rápido posible para aprovechar el tiempo—. Es cierto que cuando descubrimos que trabajaba en el Sutabaa lo molestamos y hasta fastidiamos su trabajo, pero es distinto cuando convivimos en grupo a estar a solas. Todomatsu es mi hermano menor y él me ayudó mucho en el pasado. Solíamos pasar todo el tiempo juntos. Y no voy a arruinar este trabajo. Le pedí que me tratara como un cliente normal y corriente, así que amablemente les pediré que ustedes también lo hagan. No daño a nadie y no causaré problemas. Además... han estado mucho tiempo en mi mesa y Totty ya me atendió, así que están llamando la atención de sus compañeras—advirtió, causando que Aida mirara a los lados para confirmar sus palabras.

—Sacchi, él tiene razón—murmuró, apoyando su mano en el brazo de su amiga con suavidad—. Vámonos.

Sacchi respiró profundo antes de dirigirle una última mirada de advertencia.

—Igual estaré atenta—Hizo una pausa, antes de volver a hablarle—. Y llámalo Todomi, ese es su nombre maid.

—Todomi...—repitió en un susurro. Karamatsu solo las observó marchar antes de poder volver a relajarse, dejándose caer en el respaldo de la silla.

Aunque la haya considerado totalmente innecesaria, la intervención de las chicas lo dejó reflexionando.

Era cierto que siempre habían ido en contra del progreso de su hermano menor, que siempre habían regresado a tirarlo hacia abajo, incluso con la fuerza bruta de haber sido necesario, pero muchas veces -y él era consciente de eso- Todomatsu buscaba que ellos progresaran también.

Como esa vez que no pudo escoger a alguno de ellos para la cita grupal, o cuando llevó al mayor de todos a una cita doble pese a que después había regresado llorando a casa porque en resumidas cuentas Osomatsu se había olvidado de él.

Él había sido el único testigo de esa muestra de rompimiento del menor. Aún recordaba recibirlo en la habitación y notar su expresión sombría, decaída... y rota.

Demasiado rota.

Y por eso quiso sostenerlo y abrazarlo fuerte, tan fuerte al punto de que todos sus pedazos se unieran de nuevo.

Todomatsu esa noche durmió pegado a él, en su pecho, arrullado por sus tarareos de canciones de cuna y protegido en sus brazos. Y ese era uno de sus mejores recuerdos con el menor.

Como también lo era su época escolar. Aún recordaba con nitidez cuando era miembro del club de teatro y muchos lo molestaban porque solía ser bastante tímido.

Como sextillizos, pasaban desapercibidos de forma individual aunque estuvieran en salones distintos. No solo confundían el orden de nacimiento -compañeros y profesores-, sino también sus nombres y de ahí les quedó el tan característico **'yo soy ellos y ellos son yo'**

Pero para Karamatsu, su miedo, inseguridad y timidez venía de la propia muestra de sí mismo. Era el segundo hermano, el segundo de los mayores, con cuatro pequeños bajo su responsabilidad de los que esperaba admiración y aprecio, pero teniendo a alguien delante de él que _sí era el verdadero mayor_ , incluso líder del grupo... su seguridad menguaba.

¿Estaba bien mostrarse tal como era? ¿Y si no llegaba a ser tan genial como los demás? ¿Si solo se burlaban de él una vez que saliera del cascarón? Por eso prefería mantener la cabeza gacha y dejarse empujar, maltratar y pasar por encima.

Hasta que una tarde, Todomatsu le llegó con un papel. Un volante que en letras grandes y negras ponía: **"¡Únete al Club de Teatro y deja que tu ser fluya!"**

—¿Por qué no lo intentas, Karamatsu-niisan?—sugirió, sonriéndole pese a que sabía que Todomatsu estaba pasando por una mala situación entre sus pares debido a sus gustos. Para ese entonces comenzaba a usar accesorios bonitos en su celular y ya era blanco de bromas solo por eso—¡Vayamos a averiguar juntos, niisan!

Karamatsu lograba admirar como Todomatsu dejaba que su personalidad saliera a flote, sin importar que dijeran los demás. Y que su compañero de vida desde siempre, quisiera ayudarlo a que él liberara la propia, significaba mucho.

No podía fallarle.

Fue así como se anotó en el club de teatro.

Estaba ansioso, emocionado y nervioso. Estaba con demasiadas expectativas pero a la vez no quería ilusionarse, porque si fallaba se estrellaría fuerte contra el suelo y no quería eso.

No quería no poder volver a levantarse.

Pero recordaba _algo_ que lo hacía pensar que sí se ilusionaba estaba bien, porque estaba en su derecho y era normal, y que si algo salía mal al menos lo habría intentado y no se quedaría con la duda de "¿Qué hubiera pasado si...?"

Ese _algo_ era la mano de Todomatsu entrelazada a la suya.

El menor en ese entonces fue su voz, porque él no encontraba las palabras, se había olvidado de cómo hablar y que iba a hacer ahí. Pero Totty fue su cable a tierra, fue su pilar, fue su apoyo y cómplice en todos sus ensayos y prácticas.

Todomatsu llegaba a saltarse clases solo para sentarse en el salón de teatro al saber que su presencia le daba confianza. Se sentaba a mirarlo en el suelo, a ver como progresaba y aplaudía cuando algo le salía bien. Y su sonrisa.

Su bonita sonrisa siempre le encantó.

Esa misma sonrisa en sus recuerdos se le contagiaba en el presente, mientras esperaba sentado en la mesa a Todomatsu con su orden.

La verdad era que podía entender que a Totty le gustaran los sitios relacionados a las meriendas para trabajar pero jamás imaginó encontrárselo vestido de maid en alguna ocasión como esa.

Igual no podía quejarse.

Desde que Todomatsu había vuelto a salir de la cocina, no podía dejar de ver como se movían los volados de su falda y el lazo rosa oscuro que se ataba a su espalda. Era algo hipnotizante y la verdad era que no quería quitarse de encima aquel efecto.

Respiró profundo, acunando una de sus mejillas en su mano al haber apoyado antes el codo en la mesa para poder admirar mejor a su hermano, que seguía inclinándose cada vez que un nuevo cliente entraba.

Era increíble la naturalidad con la que se desenvolvía, pese a haber dudado minutos atrás.

Aunque no lo dijera, admiraba mucho a su hermano menor. También podía asegurar que gracias a él, era quien era ahora.

A pesar de toda la dolorosidad de la que se quejaban sus hermanos, él seguía actuando tal y como era, y si actualmente podía ser Karamatsu de forma genuina era gracias a Todomatsu que siempre había estado en su crecimiento personal... y florecimiento.

Aún recordaba con cariño cuando le otorgaron el papel del protagonista principal de la obra, al haber dejado de tartamudear al decir sus líneas y a animarse a mover más su cuerpo sobre el escenario. Y recordaba como Todomatsu lo había abrazado y había reservado asiento en una de las primeras filas solo para apoyarlo.

Y esa tarde, la tarde de la función, Karamatsu descubrió quien era, incluso tras la actuación de un personaje.

Todo se lo debía a Totty.

Y él lo sabía.

Y por eso quería apoyarlo, no hundirlo como generalmente lo hacia cuando estaban con los demás.

Siempre tenía miedo de volver a ser rechazado o apartado del grupo, por eso mismo les hacia caso a los otros cuatro aunque no estuviera de acuerdo. Parecía cegarse y era consciente de eso.

Pero ya no más.

Decidió guardar la cámara de fotos de Choromatsu bien guardada y escondida, ya que por más que se muriera por tener un recuerdo de Totty vestido de esa manera sabía que no era lo que correspondía. Además... siempre podía regresar.

Ese fugaz pensamiento acababa de pasar por su mente cuando su hermano volvía a su mesa con una bandeja de plata redonda que cargaba su café en una bonita taza blanca con un borde rosado y un pedazo de pastel en un plato con el mismo diseño.

—Lamento la espera, amo. No me decidía que pastel traerle. Al final me decidí por el de chocolate relleno con crema y con una frutilla arriba. Espero haber hecho una buena elección—dijo, inclinándose despacio después de dejarle las cosas en la mesa.

Karamatsu sonrió satisfecho.

—Sí la hiciste, my lady. Y veo que yo también al confiar en tu criterio—halagó, guiñándole un ojo y sacándole un sonrojo.

—Si me disculpa, amo, debo atender otras mesas. Cuando acabé su comida vendré a recoger sus cosas—prometió, queriendo huir de ahí lo más pronto posible debido a que la mirada persistente de Karamatsu sobre él lo ponía demasiado nervioso. Quería que tragara lo más rápido que pudiera y se fuera del café... y no volviera nunca más.

O tendría que dejar el trabajo.

Al menos eso pensó durante todo el tiempo que Karamatsu se quedó, ya que tomó y comió lo más lento posible (lo cual estaba seguro que hizo adrede) su comida mientras lo miraba de reojo o hasta a veces lo saludaba. Y como era prácticamente su deber ser una buena maid, debía devolverle la sonrisa y el gesto... aunque por dentro quisiera matarlo.

Lentamente.

Muy lentamente.

Estuvo tratando de distraerse con todo lo que encontraba en su camino, ya fuese con otros clientes e incluso con mesas que no le correspondían, pero sentía cuan tatuaje los ojos azules de Karamatsu pegados a su espalda.

Finalmente, vio como el mayor estiraba el brazo y le pedía la cuenta.

Fue como si se quitara una mochila llena de rocas de encima.

Con gusto, mucho más animado y confiado que antes, le llevó el papel con lo que le correspondía. Esperaba que no le diera problemas con el dinero, ya que su jefe tenía poca -o mejor dicho, nula- paciencia con los clientes que se querían pasar de listos marchándose sin pagar y no era su idea ver a su hermano desangrándose en el piso.

Pero no fue así, y Karamatsu incluso le dio más de lo que debía. Hizo rápido el cálculo mental -aunque no lo pareciera, era muy bueno con las matemáticas- y le entregó su vuelto al contrario antes de despedirse y voltear para marcharse.

—Espera, Todomi—pidió, y aunque no quería el menor debió obedecer. Regresó con él, poniendo su mejor cara aunque el sueño que comenzaba a tener también le estaba jugando en contra.

—¿Sí, amo?

—Ten. Esto es tuyo—dijo, sacando del interior de su chaqueta una bolsa de hilo con varias monedas. Se la dejó en su mano y se levantó, arrimando la silla bajo la mesa.

Todomatsu se había quedado boquiabierto al sentir su peso.

Se notaba que había bastante dinero ahí.

—Espera, ¿qué...? ¿Qué es esto?

—¿Hm? ¿No es obvio, my lady? Tu propina—respondió antes de voltear hacia él y hablarle como debía—. Quedé muy satisfecho con tu servicio, por eso quise recompensarte.

—P-Pero esto... esto es demasiado... ¿no lo robaste o sí...?—susurró con desconfianza, mirándolo extraño. Karamatsu se colocó sus lentes de sol y no respondió hasta que le dio la espalda.

—Aquí el único ladrón eres tú—declaró, empezando a caminar hacia la puerta. Y entonces, algo en la mente de Todomatsu pareció hacer click.

Karamatsu había estado jugando con él, ¡solo había estado jugando con él! Metiéndose en un café maid cuando nunca le habían interesado esas cosas... seguramente había visto que estaba trabajando en él y por eso había decidido entrar. Para humillarlo, para molestarlo, para provocarlo... ¡Ahora lo más seguro era que iba a contárselo a los demás! Se lo contaría a todos sus hermanos restantes y ellos vendrían a arruinar todo el progreso que ni siquiera tenía porque ese era su maldito primer día de trabajo y todo ya se estaba cayendo a pedazos.

Sintió unas lágrimas de rabia aparecer en sus ojos y no tardó en correr hacia Karamatsu para enfrentarlo. Cuando llegó hasta él no dudo en tomarlo del hombro y voltearlo a la fuerza. Ni siquiera le importaba que apenas había salido del café y estaban en la vereda a plena luz del día.

—¿Por qué me llamas ladrón? ¿Por qué quiero dejar de ser una escoria como ustedes y quiero subir de nivel? ¿Por qué les estoy robando las posibilidades haciendo esto? ¡Ni siquiera debías enterarte de que trabajaba aquí! ¡Era mi única opción! ¡Desde que ustedes me expulsaron de la familia yo he querido conseguir mi propio dinero otra vez para mudarme lejos! ¡Quiero desentenderme de todos y tú solo vienes a frustrar mis planes! ¡¿Por qué tenías que aparecer justo hoy?! ¡¿No podías aparecer otro día?! ¡¿Un día en el que pudiera tolerar la situación como debería hacer un adulto normal promedio?!—Todomatsu no respiraba, solo gritaba y gritaba mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a deslizarse por sus mejillas.

Karamatsu estaba pasmado, no esperaba que sus palabras fueran malinterpretadas, pero a la vez lo entendía.

Lo entendía perfectamente.

Habían sido muy crueles e injustos con él, incluyéndose.

Y eso había calado profundo en Todomatsu, que se lo había callado hasta ahora. Ahora todas esas emociones fuertemente anudadas se habían desatado y estaban descontroladas cuan torrente.

—Totty...—murmuró y Karamatsu sospechó que su cara en ese instante debió haber sido de lástima, porque su hermano pareció reaccionar y se frotó los ojos.

—A-Agh, mira lo que me haces h-hacer...—Se quejó, terminando por agarrar su muñeca para que estirara el brazo y abriera su mano, donde dejó la bolsa de monedas que le había dado—Ten, no quiero la propina. No necesito tu lástima ni tu maldito dinero. Solo no vuelvas por aquí.

Hasta el momento, Karamatsu se había mantenido en una posición sumisa, considerando que su hermano tenía toda la razón del mundo, pero cuando optó por regresarle el dinero supo que estaba tomando su gesto como burla y ahí no lo soportó más.

—Choromatsu fue quien me pidió que viniera a este café. Sabía que se inauguraba hoy, pero no quería faltar al concierto de Nyaa-chan, por eso me lo pidió. Yo jamás imaginé que te encontraría trabajando en un lugar así, pero, ¿crees que me molesta? ¿Qué pienso que es raro? Sé como eres, Todomatsu—dijo, mirándolo con firmeza. A diferencia del menor, él no parecía querer retirar la mirada de la ajena—. Sé que te gusta vestirte de manera bonita, aún si eso significa vestir de chica. Y está bien, porque es lo que te gusta y no pienso que sea raro, ni enfermo, ni nada de eso ¿Te enojaste por lo que te dije? ¿Qué te llamé ladrón? Ni siquiera entendiste porque lo hice, pero decidiste enojarte en vez de preguntármelo directamente.

Todomatsu pareció adquirir valor al escuchar sus últimas palabras y le dirigió la mirada. Rosado con azul chocaron en el atardecer que se extendía por el cielo de la ciudad.

—Está bien, entonces te preguntaré: ¿por qué diablos dices que soy un ladrón?

Karamatsu sonrió. Guardó la bolsa del dinero dentro de su chaqueta y caminó hacia Todomatsu, quien retrocedió solo un paso antes de quedarse estático en cuanto el mayor lo tomó con delicadeza del mentón para levantar su rostro.

Estaban cerca. Demasiado cerca.

Y era extraño, pero a la vez _excitante._

No obstante, el cerebro de Todomatsu definitivamente dejó de funcionar cuando los labios ajenos se encontraron con los suyos de forma suave. Abrió grande los ojos, sin poder creer el contacto que estaban teniendo.

Todo había pasado muy rápido, pero el beso no pasaba nunca.

Sintió las manos de Karamatsu apoyarse en su cintura y por inercia él apoyó las suyas en su pecho.

Le daba miedo no reaccionar.

Le daba miedo... cerrar los ojos y encajar mejor sus labios entre los del mayor.

Le daba miedo sentir que todo en el mundo estaba bien mientras estaba en sus brazos.

Le daba miedo que no le importara en absoluto que la gente que pasaba por la calle pudiera verlos.

Le daba miedo que eso terminase en algún momento.

Le dio miedo cuando Karamatsu se separó y con la mayor sonrisa del mundo, entre susurros, pronunció:

—Eres el ladrón que me robó el corazón.

Y le dio miedo pero a la vez también adrenalina darse cuenta de que Karamatsu también era uno.

Pero la diferencia era que él le había robado el corazón hace mucho y recién se había dado cuenta con aquel beso.

Se separó despacio, tocándose los labios, y totalmente ruborizado, decidió regresar al interior del café. Karamatsu sonrió, satisfecho al ver como las amigas de Todomatsu no tardaban en ir con él para preguntarle que había sucedido.

Le gustaba saber que su pequeño Totty contaba con otros apoyos. Estaba en buenas manos.

Ahora, era momento de centrarse en su propia relación con él.

Tenía que sanar todas las heridas que pudo haberle hecho en el pasado con sus descuidadas acciones y el café era un excelente lugar para comenzar.

Bajo la excusa de _"Es para Todomi"_ podría darle regalos y halagos a Todomatsu hasta enamorarlo, tal como el menor había hecho con él. Iría todos los días de ser necesario, aunque no consumiera nada por falta de dinero.

Solo a acompañarlo, tal como el menor lo había hecho en los días del club de teatro.

Él estaría allí.

Sabía que de camino a su hogar encontraría una de las más prestigiosas florerías de la ciudad.

Tendría que averiguar cuanto costaría el envío de un ramo gigante de veintiséis flores azules y rosadas.

Y también, debía investigar que tipo de flor significaba _**"Te amo"**_ en su lenguaje.

Tenía mucho por hacer. Quería hacer demasiadas cosas.

Pero había tiempo.

 _Siempre hay tiempo para el amor._

* * *

 **Antes de empezar con mi nota del final (que pocos leen(?) quiero agradecerle a Lulunnis por haberme dibujado la portada, ¡te quedó preciosa y la adoro en serio! ¡Muchas gracias! Por cierto, ella tiene un fanfic precioso. Soy su beta y es recomendable al 100% xP ¡así que visiten su perfil!**

 **Volviendo.**

 **Uno de mis propósitos de este año era** _ **(es)**_ **hacer fanfics "especiales" basándome en mis gustos. Si bien soy -en su mayoría- multishipper, es obvio que tengo unas parejas más favoritas que otras (y desde ya les digo que son el KaraTodo y el OsoTodo + todas las ships con Todomatsu, pero principalmente las dos primeras) pero a las que no siento que les dé amor como lo merecen.**

 **Es decir que, decidí que si hay una fecha especial (el 3 de abril y el 25 de septiembre por ejemplo -más información de estas fechas en mi perfil-) haré un trabajo por capricho, ignorando todo lo demás. Este año me priorizo yo y en serio no saben lo bonito que se siente 3**

 **En este caso, este oneshot nació gracias al 6 de febrero de 2018, el KARATODO DAY. Lo empecé el 1ro del mes, y lo acabé el 2 (y estoy escribiéndoles este mensaje en la madrugada del 3) Y ESTO NO FUE LO ÚNICO QUE HICE.**

 **En mi página Tsurimatsu: Oso, Todo, Kara les dejé un álbum con varias imágenes de la pareja (también tienen un drive de fanarts +18...), en mi página con mi waifu MonickKeehl** _(¡ella me ayudó con un par de consejos en esta historia, así que gracias!)_ **hice un ¿dibujo? con bastante amor también y bueno... también pueden ir a ver la recopilación de drabbles que también publiqué hoy!**

 **Este año quiero darle mucho amor a lo que son mis gustos. También cuando se termine el fanzine subiré mis aportes... hay otro oneshot KaraTodo allí y uno OsoTodo!**

 **Pero bueno... ya dejo de chillar (?) y les preguntaré: ¿qué les pareció? La verdad no mentiré: primero me gustó como había quedado, después sentí que era uno de mis peores trabajos y después releí y me encantó... x'D Así que sí: quedé satisfecha. Sobre todo porque sigo apoyando a mi otp! Si puedo hacer que a alguien le comience a gustar mucho, me haría muy feliz. Ellos merecen más amor! Y yo siempre estaré para darles el mío. :)**

 **¡Muchos besos y disfruten del KaraTodo Day!**

 **Pueden ver los aportes con los hashtags #KaraTodoDay2018 y #Zaimokumatsu2018**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 _Bel_


End file.
